This invention relates generally to an electrostatographic printer and copier, and more particularly, concerns a cleaning apparatus for removal of residual particles and agglomerates from an imaging surface.
A UCA (ultrasonic cleaner assist) device placed under a typical cleaning or spots blade reduces the friction of the urethane blade on the photoreceptor by creating an `air bearing` effect. However, a problem with a 12 o'clock blade cleaner, in particular occurs as a result of toner collection in front of the cleaning blade.
The following disclosures may be relevant to various aspects of the present invention and may be briefly summarized as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,999 to Lindblad et al. discloses a piezoelectric transducer (PZT) device operating at a relatively high frequency coupled to the backside of a somewhat flexible imaging surface to cause localized vibration at a predetermined amplitude, and is positioned in close association with the imaging surface cleaning function, whereby residual toner and debris (hereinafter referred to as simply toner) is fluidized for enhanced electrostatic discharge of the toner and/or imaging surface and released from the mechanical forces adhering the toner to the imaging surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,503 to Snelling discloses a multi-color printer using a sonic toner release development system to provide either partial or full color copies with minimal degradation of developed toner patterns by subsequent over-development with additional colors and minimal back contamination of developer materials. After developing of the last color image, the composite color image is transferred to a copy sheet. Development is accomplished by vibrating the surface of a toner carrying member and thereby reducing the net force of adhesion of toner to the surface of the toner carrying member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,947 to Hemphill discloses a charged residual toner removed by simultaneously (1) exposing the photoconductive layer of the photoreceptor to light, (2) charging the photoconductive layer to the same polarity as that of the toner, (3) vibrating the photoreceptor to dislodge the toner by entraining the photoreceptor to dislodge the toner by entraining the photoreceptor about a roller while rotating the roller about an eccentric axis, and subjecting the toner to a force (e.g. vacuum or gravity) which draws the toner away from the photoreceptor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,546 to Maret discloses an electrostatographic reproducing apparatus and process including a system for ultrasonically cleaning residual material from the imaging surface. Ultrasonic vibratory energy is applied to the air space adjacent the imaging surface to excite the air molecules for dislodging the residual material from the imaging surface. Preferably pneumatic cleaning is employed simultaneously with the ultrasonic cleaning. Alternatively a conventional mechanical cleaning system is augmented by localized vibration of the imaging surface at the cleaning station which are provided from behind the imaging surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,982 to Stange discloses a cleaning apparatus, electrostatographic machine and process are provided wherein particulate material is removed from the surface of an electrostatographic imaging member by at least one blade member having an edge engaging the surface. The blade edge is vibrated at a frequency sufficiently high to substantially reduce the frictional resistance between the blade edge and imaging surface. The amplitude of the vibrations is controlled to a level which will insure sufficient conformity between the blade edge and the imaging surface so that adequate cleaning can be provided. Preferably the vibrations are carried out at ultrasonic frequencies with an amplitude less than about 0.005 inches.